The Beginning of the End
by Stepmother
Summary: April and Maureen go to a club that Roger is playing at.


Title: The Beginning of the End  
Author: Stepmother  
Feedback: Please?  
Pairing: Roger/April  
Word Count: 767  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Genre: General  
Summary: April and Maureen prepare to go to a club that Roger is performing at  
Notes: Um this is my first speedrent please review!  
Special Thanks: Godmother my best friend  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Language I guess  
Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. If you think I do you're stupid.

I clasped my necklace, looking at myself in the mirror. _Eww_, I thought.

Oh well. It's not like there's anyone to impress.

I heard a knock on my door. "It's open," I called, pulling on my sweater as I walked to greet my friend.

"Hey," Maureen said, smiling hugely. "Are you ready to go to the club?"

I looked Maureen over. Porcelain skin, dark, curly hair, size four, C cup. And then I considered myself. Freckled, red hair with chunky highlights that were a major bust, size zero, A cup.

What I wouldn't give to be like Maureen.

"I guess," I sighed, applying eyeliner in the mirror right above the basket that held my life; keys, makeup, needle.

I locked my door and walked down the endless flights of stairs to the street. It was May in Alphabet City and we were both twenty two years old, in the prime of our life. Sort of.

Maureen and I both worked at this restaurant, The Life Café, before she quit and started her career in anarchy. Of which I was the right hand woman and her 'inspiration.' We met breaking up a fistfight between some drunken Japanese tourists. To this day, I still laugh hysterically when she does her impression of the men yelling in Japanese at each other on how I pulled them apart (it wasn't hard, considering both came up to my shoulder) and started slapping each other.

As we chatted while walking down the streets, a man stepped out of an alley and grabbed my arm, dragging me in. I yelled before he covered my mouth with his hand. "Don't make a sound," he growled into my ear. I could smell the booze on his breath.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing to my friend?" Maureen said angrily, walking into the alley.

Terrified, I bit the guy's hand. "No! Save yourself, Maureen!" I shrieked hysterically. I've never been smart when I'm scared. One of my many faults.

The thug pulled out a knife that appeared longer than my forearm. "Don't you move or your friend gets it!" he snarled, bringing the knife up to my throat. I swear, my stomach exploded like a balloon and my heart stopped working for a moment.

Maureen sighed, fiddling around in her handbag. She held up a finger. "One second, I know it's in here," she muttered, half to the guy, half to herself. "Ah, here it is." She pulled out a handgun and pointed it at us. "Make one move to hurt my friend and I will castrate you," she said confidently, lowering the gun a couple inches till it was pointing at the guy's crotch.

I felt a sudden loss of support as the guy let go of me. I crumpled to the ground, breathing deeply. "Crazy bitch," the man cried, running down the alley away from us.

"C'mon," Maureen said cheerily, hoisting me up and leading me into the street.

My mind was still foggy. "W-what was that!" I cried, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Since when do you have a gun!"

Maureen just laughed. "This?" she asked, waving the revolver around. "It's a water gun I spray painted black. Looks pretty real, doesn't it? Wasn't that exciting? I mean, you almost got mugged! And then I swooped in, faster than a speeding bullet, with eyes like a cat or whatever! I'm just like Superman!" she said, putting had arms out in front of her and zooming around. "That's what you can call me now!"

"Maureen, I don't feel very good," I moaned, my heart still beating wildly. "Can I just go home?"

She turned to me sharply, madness gleaming in her dark eyes. "Of course you can't! Besides, we're right here." And it was true. Above us blinked the name "ZOOM" in neon letters. The bouncer outside, who must have been five times the size of me, stood menacingly in front of the door.

"Come on, April. We'll only stay for a couple of hours," she begged. "I've been waiting for months to come to this performance." She indicated to the chalkboard that said in fading pink letters "Featuring: Roger Davis." Under it was a picture of a blond guy holding a guitar against a green background. I cocked my head and studied him. He was cute, in a rocker sort of way.

I sighed. "I guess. Only for a couple of hours, though," I said, allowing her to drag me in after showing my ID to the bouncer. "A couple of hours won't change anything."

How wrong I was.

A/N: Sorry guys, this is a one-shot. I guess I should have mentioned that in the first place. I did it for speedrent but not really because I don't know how to post it. o.O. w/e I'll do other Roger/April or whatever pairing if you want, but this was sort of an idea I came up with and put on paper.


End file.
